User blog:Imperial Wyrm/What If: Goku never came to Earth
If Goku never came to Earth (perhaps he'd been sent to a planet closer to where Kid Raditz and Kid Vegeta were in Dragon Ball Minus), he'd have survived Planet Vegeta's destruction and grown up with Raditz and Vegeta, with Nappa being the father figure. Growing up, Goku would never be called Goku as that is what Grandpa Gohan named him when adopting him. He would be called Kakarot throughout his life. He'd also never train under Roshi, Korin, Kami, or King Kai. He'd never learn the Kamehameha or Spirit Bomb, and would never meet any of his Human friends like Bulma, Krillin, etc. Kakarot as a 12 year old would be MUCH stronger than he had been in Dragon Ball, when on Earth. In his missions with his Saiyan kin for the Planet Trade Organization, he would have more zenkai's. As a 12 year old, Kakarot would have been stronger than he had been as a 23 year old facing Raditz in Dragon Ball Z Canon. He'd have been stronger than he was throughout Dragon Ball. Also, he would have kept his tail and used Great Ape more. Kakarot would surpass Raditz and be more useful to Vegeta and Nappa than Raditz. Since he'd never know the Kamehameha or Spirit Bomb, he would use some of his brothers attacks. Kakarot would learn the Double Sunday attack and would also know the Saiyan Soul power up that Vegeta and Nappa both use. Aside from that, Kakarot would likely invent his own attacks. Kakarot would not be like Bardock, his father. He'd have a more violent nature. Recall how he was before he hit his head on Earth, in canon. The character, Turles, was actually based on what Goku could have become had he never hit his head. Kakarot's personality would be more like Turles and he would be a ruthless warrior. Meanwhile, on Earth, Grandpa Gohan would not be killed by Great Ape Goku and would also have the power pole since he never gave it to Goku. In Mount Paozu, he would meet Bulma. With his knowledge of the dragon balls, he would assist her on her quest. Oolong and Yamcha would join them on their quest. I also do think that Turtle would be met, as well as Roshi. Whenever they are captured by Pilaf and put into a dungeon, Gohan would be able to save them. Keep in mind that Kid Goku in Dragon Ball was very weak for a Saiyan and that his power increased ten times as a Great Ape having power equal to a battleship cannon according to Daizenshuu. Gohan was more powerful than Great Ape Pilaf Saga Goku. Gohan would break them out of the chamber and they'd escape Pilaf's Castle in time for Oolong to stop Pilaf's wish. Yamcha would have trained with Grandpa Gohan, a martial artist he had heard of (he mentions him in Pilaf Saga) and lived in Mount Paozu after Pilaf's defeat. He and Bulma would stay in Mount Paozu for a while. Meanwhile, Krillin would train with Roshi. Krillin and Yamcha would be rivals at the World Tournament. Yamcha and Krillin would both lose easily to Jackie Chun. The final match of the tournament would be Gohan vs Jackie Chun. Gohan would wear a disguise at the tournament, like Jackie Chun. Jackie Chun would defeat Gohan though, and be the World Champ. After Pilaf and the tournament, they wouldn't look for the dragon balls. The dragon balls would however, all be found by the Red Ribbon Army. They would not have interacted with the Red Ribbon Army nor cared. Commander Red would use the dragon balls to wish that he was taller, and he would become taller. Staff Officer Black would have killed him out of anger and become Commander Black. Commander Black would rename it to the Black Ribbon Army, and it'd have the B.R. symbol instead of the two R's.Tao would never be hired by the Red Ribbon Army or Black Ribbon Army either. Dr. Gero would never have a vendetta against Goku and he would also never create the Androids or Cell. In the next World Tournament, Yamcha and Krillin would still lose, as well as Gohan. King Chappa would beat either Yamcha or Krillin, as King Chappa is implied to be strong enough to give Roshi a very hard time (and Roshi thinks Goku is stronger than he is after he beat Chappa easily). King Chappa would have an epic battle against Jackie Chun, but would lose to his Thunder Shock Surprise. In the finals, Tien would defeat Jackie Chun and be the World Champ. In the tournament, someone would have defeated Chiaotzu easily. If we saw a fight between Jackie Chun and Shen, Jackie Chun would win. Tao wouldn't be in the tournament, he'd be off doing assassin work. Eventually however, King Piccolo would be freed by Pilaf, who wants revenge on Bulma, Yamcha, and Gohan. King Piccolo would birth Piano and Tambourine, his sons. Tambourine would destroy the entire Black Ribbon Army and with ease, killing even Commander Black and Dr. Gero. He would then proceed to slaughter most of the worlds strongest martial artists. Chappa, Roshi, and Tao would be killed. Krillin and Yamcha would also be killed. Tien, Shen, and Chiaotzu would be the martial artist survivors after this as Tien protected them. Tien would kill Tambourine. Yajirobe would still fight King Piccolo's son, Cymbal, in this scenario and kill him just like in the regular timeline. Tien and Yajirobe would be kicking ass. However, with Tien and Yajirobe being the only Z-Fighters, it would not be enough. They would have taken on a rejuvenated King Piccolo. By teaming up, they would be able to kill Drum, King Piccolo's strongest son. In the end, King Piccolo would just kill Tien and Yajirobe, who had defeated all of his sons. After this, King Piccolo would probably birth new sons and would reign Earth as a tyrant. Kami being the single strongest being on the planet, he would face King Piccolo. However, he could not kill King Piccolo because it would cause his death as well. The Evil Containment Wave would be too risky and using it would give up his life, so he would borrow the body of a human like Hero to use it. Since only Piccolo Jr could use the Reverse Evil Containment Wave and King Piccolo was still terrified of that move, yes, Kami would succeed in sealing away King Piccolo! Being the guardian of Earth, he only interferes if he absolutely has to. Tien and most other martial artists would be brought back with the dragon balls as Kami would think they should for being noble and sacrificing themselves. Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Yajirobe, and Chiaotzu would be brought back. They would be trained by Kami to protect Earth from any future threats. The Humans would all be friends and live happily ever after. They would never get stronger than Saiyan Saga level though. Years would pass. Yamcha and Bulma would have a son who they'd name Trunks. This version of Trunks would be a weak Human but would perhaps train with Yamcha. The Earth would not be threatened by Cell or the Androids, or Frieza. Tien would be the strongest fighter on Earth. Babidi and Dabura would never resurrect Buu or be a threat because there would never be enough energy on the planet. Beerus would also never come to Earth, either, it is likely. Babidi and Dabura would just continue searching for energy and would never really find enough. Apart from that, Kakarot and his Saiyan buddies would be killed by Frieza and the Ginyu Force before they could become too strong. The Saiyans would eventually be wiped out for good. The Namek Arc would happen in much the same way as it did here: http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Imperial_Wyrm/What_If:_Raditz_never_came_to_Earth Frieza's empire expands but he doesn't find Earth since he hasn't even heard of it, especially in this timeline. Humans live happily in peace. When Beerus wakes up, he kills Frieza as well as King Cold, as he'd originally planned. Perhaps he'd spare Sorbet, Tagoma, and Shisami. Either way, those three wouldn't be much of a threat to the universe. Beerus and Champa would never plan their tournament. Also, I don't think Zamasu would go insane. As I said that the Z-Fighters never surpassed Saiyan Saga level and Beerus killed Frieza, this leaves Shisami as the single strongest being in Universe 7 that is not a god. In Dragon Ball Super, Shisami trained with Frieza and became super strong. Not in this timeline, nope. Shisami stays Zarbon level. Same for Tagoma if he happens to be stronger than Shisami in this timeline. Kami would eventually die of old age and the Dragon Balls would vanish, then King Piccolo would die while sealed away. This is alright though, because Earth wouldn't be attacked again and they wouldn't even need them. Tien would be the new Guardian of Earth, as Krillin doesn't seem like the type. That leaves us with a more interesting and probably happier timeline, doesn't it?